Conventionally, absorbent structures shaped to have an uneven thickness and absorbent articles using the same are well known. For example, JP 2004-65929 A (PTL 1) discloses an absorbent structure having relatively thick segments and relatively thin segments and an absorbent article using such an absorbent structure.